Project Summary The Administrative Core will provide the administrative support necessary for coordination of research activities between the two projects and the Scientific Core. The Administrative Core will coordinate the scheduling and coordinating monthly meetings. The Project leaders and members of their research staff will attend. The purpose of the meeting will be to discuss the research in progress, with presentation of primary data and evaluation of progress toward the aims. Members of the group will present data more formally at Immunology Council seminar series. The Administrative Core will assist the Center Director, Scientific Core and Project Leaders by the following aims: 1. Ensuring interactions of Center personnel by coordinating monthly meetings of the Project Leaders, 2. Evaluating the research progress within each project and preparing annual reports of such progress, 3. Monitoring and assisting with publications describing the Center's research, 4. Managing the Data Sharing Plan, 5. Soliciting applications for research development projects to be considered for distribution of Scientific Core specimens, 6. Supporting the travel of Project and Core leaders to annual HepC CRC meetings, 7. Serving as a liaison to the NIH, ensuring accurate compliance, reporting, and fiscal management.